A drop in the Ocean
by SamanthaStewart
Summary: Una gota en el oceano, donde el fuego, la tierra y el agua pelean por sobrevivir
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Betas FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

A DROP IN THE OCEAN- UNA GOTA EN EL OCEANO

El tiempo puede sanar las heridas,  
pero las cicatrices siempre nos  
recordarán el pasado.

Miré el expediente tranquilamente. Después de años de estar buscándote, de estar deseando ver como suplicas piedad ante mí, la misma que no te daré, la misma que tú no le diste a mi padre.

Sonreí para mí misma, al fin empezaría mi venganza.

Caminé por la oficina.

Él había matado a mi padre. Yo hundiré su empresa, su persona, su familia, y destruiré todo aquello que puede y no puede pertenecerle.

Tomé mi IPhone.

—Resérvalo —dije cautelosamente.

—Sí, señora —aceptó Seth.

Asentí.

Tocaron a mi puerta. Al abrirla, sonreí de en par en par.

— ¡Dime que son los de Dolce! —Stan gritó sin piedad alguna. Corrió hacia a mí y lo abracé fuertemente.

— ¡Ay…no respiro! —Le dije.

—Lo siento. Pero ya pasó un año desde que te dejé con esta bestia horrible espantosa de animal de _empresa_ —Stan hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

Asentí y rodé mis ojos.

— ¿Lo tienes verdad, Jellita bonita? —Me miró a los ojos. Él sabía que algo no andaba bien.

—Sí, lo tengo hermoso. Lo tengo, y cuando realmente lo tenga pedirá piedad —medio sonreí.

—Así se habla, gatita —él aceptó sin saber más.

— ¿Me ayudarás nene? —Le propuse.

Él sonrió con malicia y estrechó su mano con la mía.

Besaba ferozmente a Natalia, mi secretaria. Toqué su trasero, mordí su cuello… cuando entró Ian.

—Viejo, debes tener cuidado ¿Entiendes el significado de esa bendita palabra? ¡Ya! No lo creo —Ian gritó.

—Sabes que soy_ irresistible _—levanté una ceja.

—Sí, como no… ¿Estás listo? —Hizo un ademán de pocos amigos.

—Claro que sí —Asentí, miré a Natalia que seguía ahí parada—. ¡Muévete! No tengo tu tiempo —la acusé y salió de la oficina.

Ian me miró.

—Tendremos prostitutas para la media noche, Eddie —rió con ganas.

—Idiota —espeté.

Llegamos al bar, mis mejores amigos estaban ahí, Emmett, Jasper e Ian. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre, cerca de la pista de baile. Llegó la mesera.

— ¿Qué les sirvo? —preguntó Sandra.

—Hola Sandra —mi buen amigo Emmett, siempre hablando como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella se sonrojó y él rió.

—Lo mismo de siempre, nena —dijo Ian. Ella se fue.  
Reí al ver que Emmett llevaba una buena relación con Sandra, la loca prostituta perra de Sandra.

Miré hacia un lado y ahí estaba la chica de la noche. La misma traía su cabello revuelto, unos shorts, un saco el cual solo cubría su sostén y sus tacones blancos. Parecía un ángel, llena de pecado. Y llevaba también un lindo antifaz.

Llamé a Emeli.

— ¿Quién es ella? —La señalé.

—Ni lo creas, animal —levantó las manos y negó.

—No jodas como siempre, ¿cuánto? —Gruñí ¿Cómo me ponía de mal humor tan fácil?

—Tres mil —dijo de mala gana.

—Hecho —saqué de mi cartera el dinero y ella lo tomó.

—Animal insaciable —sonrió.

—Me conoces Em —reí. Ella rió.

Miré a los chicos. Varios de ellos ya se estaban besando con algunas chicas. Decidí pararme e ir tras ella. La miré bailar, ella sonrió y la ayudé a bajar de la mesa.

Se escuchaba fuerte la canción de Labrinth, Earthquake .Bajé de la mesa al ver que un lindo muchacho se acercó a mí. Caminamos hasta la barra, después me tomó de la cintura y me aventó contra la pared. Acto seguido nos estábamos besando como dos animales. Sentí su lengua dentro de mí; maldita lengua, era exquisita. Puse mis manos en su cuello, él gruñó, me hizo levantar una pierna y la puse sobre él. Mordí su lengua.

Me alejé de él y miré sus ojos, unos bellos ojos verdes. Tomé su mano y lo llevé a la parte trasera. Entramos a un cuarto, él puso sus manos sobre mi cintura, sus labios fueron directamente hacia mi cuello. Gemí por lo bajo.

—Dime tu nombre —pidió con una sonrisa.

—Dime el tuyo —contraataqué.

—Edward, nena —susurró.

—Jella, baby —me acerqué a su oído.

—Rica Jella, tienes el mejor culo que jamás haya visto —miró hacia otro lado.

—Eso dicen nene —acaparé su atención fácilmente.

—Te lo han dicho, ¿hermoso culo Jella? —Su voz era ronca.

—Si, baby —susurré y me hice el cabello para atrás.

Atacó mi boca con valor y caímos en el sillón. Besaba demasiado bien, nuestras lenguas se refugiaron en un tango perverso. Toqué el cierre de su pantalón y él puso su mano sobre la mía y toqué su longitud. Se alejó de mi boca.

—Rica Jella —Edward habló contra mis labios.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja. Me quitó la chaqueta, dejando al expuesto mi sostén, era blanco, de encaje.

Empezó a besar mis pezones por encima de la delicada tela, los besaba, lamía y mordía. Estos respondieron sin ningún esfuerzo. Gemí y el besó mi boca, mordí la suya y nos miramos. Verde contra marrón, marrón contra verde. Pelea de colores de similitudes internas. Sonreí.

—Jella, rico culo Jella —reí y nos volvimos a besar. Llevé mis manos a su camisa y me deshice de ella fácilmente, acarició mi trasero, gemí y él rió.

En eso abrieron la puerta. Me despegué de él.

—Se acabó —Stan gritó.

Asentí. Toqué la cara de mi dios griego y él sonrió. Nos dimos un beso húmedo y él tocó mi antifaz.

Toqué sus labios.

—No baby, el anonimato es mejor —lo miré a los ojos para que ambos nos recordáramos.

—Jella —dijo. Miró al suelo y me alejé de él.

Llegué a la oficina.

—Lo esperan, señor —dijo Catalina tranquilamente.

—Si yo no tengo ninguna cita, Cata —la miré confundido. Yo jamás tengo citas a esta hora.

—Lo siento, es la señorita Swan —intentó hacerme recordar.

—Despide a Natalia y cállale la boca a la perra —asintió.

—Lo que ordene —regresó a su trabajo.

Entré a la sala de juntas pero ahí no había nadie. Entré a mi oficina y ahí estaba, una delgada mujer; llevaba una falda de tubo negra, una blusa de tirantes blanca, y unos tacones de punta.

—Diez minutos tarde —me dijo, como si fuera mi jefe.

—Señorita Swan.

Caminó hacia a mí. Suspiré.

Estrechó su mano con la mía.

—Isabella Swan —miró hacia mis ojos.

—Edward Cullen —mantuve la mirada. Ambos sabíamos que esto no terminaría bien.


	2. Chapter 2: Revange

Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Betas FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Capítulo 2: Empieza la Venganza.

La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno-**Walter Scott**

BPOV

Suspiré, miré a mi acompañante: mi perro Max, lo tenía desde hace un par de días. Tenía, apenas, unos increíbles 15 días. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo puse a mi lado en el sofá, me miró atento.

—Lo sé, apenas vives conmigo y ya tienes una vida demasiado aburrida —le dije. Él bostezó, sonreí para mí misma. Lo acaricié, creo que por el momento es lo más puro que tengo, un cachorro cruzado, maltés con fresh pool, era de un negro increíble y eso para mí ya lo hacía demasiado especial.

Tocaron a la puerta.

—No te vayas a mover —me miró atento y se echó. Caminé hasta la puerta del departamento y la abrí, era mi mejor amiga, Nina. Me miró sorprendida y corrió hacia mi perro. La miré confundida.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté mirando su cabellera negra mientras abrazaba a mi cachorro.

—Es hermoso —me dijo mientras jugaba con el hocico de Max.

—Se llama Max, y ya es algo celoso —le sonreí y ella lo dejó en el sofá, me senté a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Miré curiosa sus heridas, no me respondió y me acerqué a ella. Miré de cerca, un pequeño golpe cubría su hombro.

—Papá me echó, Bella —me miró asustada.

— ¿Por qué? Él no haría algo así, es tu sangre —le señale, poniendo un punto en claro.

—Porque está loco y me odia, claramente no puedo estar con el más tiempo. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Me miró con sinceridad, asentí.

—Lo que quieras —ella suspiró.

— ¿Puedo mudarme contigo? No te molestaré en absoluto Bells, será algo pasajero, tengo mis cosas en el Mercedes… —intento explicarse, la paré apenas supe lo que decía.

—Eres como mi hermana, y claro, quédate el tiempo que sea. Max y yo estaremos encantados de tenerte —tomé a mi cachorro para dejarlo jugar abajo. Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

—Hey, ¿quieres que llame a Jaime para que traiga tus cosas? —Miró con curiosidad mi departamento.

— ¿Aún tienes a ese maravilloso chofer? —Sonrió. Asentí, tomé el vaso de la mesa de enfrente y caminé hacia la cocina, ahí estaba Lola, mi francesa casera.

— ¿Puedes llamar a Jaime? —le supliqué.

—Sí, madame lo que desee. ¿Le pegó, cierto? —Mire hacia atrás y asentí.

—Se quedará un tiempo. Llama a Jaime y dile que traiga todo al cuarto que le pertenecía a ya sabes quién —la miré con sinceridad y ella asintió.

Miré como Nina se divertía con Max; él estaba recostado en su espalda y miraba curioso.

—Basta, Max —lo miré curiosa y él levantó su patita, se sacudió y caminó hasta su juguete, un elefante orejón que le había regalado Stan.

—Bells… —Me miró quitándose su chaqueta.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —ella asintió.

— ¿Encontraste al hipócrita de Cullen? —Inquirió. Volteé a mirarla.

—Sí, ya nos presentamos, y fue algo terrible, el muy idiota es un arrogante —sonreí apenas.

— ¿Aun te duele? —Tomó su BlackBerry dejándola a un lado.

—Ya lo sabes, es absurdo que nada más de la noche a la mañana nos dijeran que él se había suicidado, es… —no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirlo.

—Descarado, un crimen sin gracia rotunda —dejó ver su moretón echándose su cabello para atrás. Asentí y ella negó.

Apareció Jaime con las maletas de Nina, ella sonrió y le hice una seña para que pasara tranquila.

Caminé hasta la cocina. Mi IPhone sonó descaradamente con la canción de Shake it Out de Florence, lo tomé rápidamente.

— ¿Aló?

— ¿Swan? Soy Edward —asentí.

—Ajá, ¿qué quieres? —impuse enseguida.

—Buenas noches a ti también —me dijo en tono bromista.

—Si llamas para molestar, el tiempo de "idiotas al teléfono" acabo hace ya una hora —contraataqué.

Él rió, apenas podía sonreír por la rabia que me comía por dentro.

—Llamaba para decirte que estoy afuera de tu departamento, traje los papeles —sentí como sonreía del otro lado.

—Dile al portero que te deje pasar —colgué. Lola me miro curiosa.

—Tombe malade, certains —asentí y ella rió divertida.

Tocaron sin piedad y Nina corrió a abrir.

—Buenas noches —escuché desde la cocina.

—Hola, ¿eres Edward, cierto? —Miré hacia su dirección.

—Sí. Ammm ¿tú eres…? —preguntó confundido, caminé hasta el portal de la cocina y me crucé de brazos.

—Nina Dobrev, un gusto —ella sonrió y el extendió su mano.

—Cullen —lo llamé y caminé hasta la sala.

Él sonrió, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul de manga larga.

Edward miró hacia Nina y ella sonrió. Tomó a Max en brazos, que miraba celoso a Edward, sonreí ante la escena.

—Pasa —le inquirí y él sonrió.

EPOV

Miré su departamento. Las paredes eran blancas, excepto por el portal de la cocina, llevaba otra dimensión, tenía un arco increíble, era demasiado bello. Las paredes de la derecha eran de vidrio y daban la sensación que había más por la forma en que estaban sus cortinas blancas dando ilusión. Caminé hasta donde estaba ella, traía unos skinny jeans, una camisa color crema de tirantes y su cabello suelto. Le sonreí, ella es muy hermosa, demasiado. Quizá no era la perra que decía Ian que era, quizá debía solo ser amable.

— ¿Los papeles? —murmuró inquieta. Asentí y se los mostré.

—Bonsoir, M. Cullen —me saludó una amable casera de ojos azules que no aparentaba tener más de 50 años.

Le sonreí.

—Buenas noches, ¿hm? —Sonrió e hizo ademán de ser una mujer coqueta.

—Lola — Me ofreció una taza de café mientras Bella tomaba asiento frente a mí, miraba con atención los papeles mientras Nina me miraba como si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, la miré cuidadosamente y ella volteó hacia atrás.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —Le sonreí.

—No lo sé, ¿conoces a Jasper Hale por casualidad? —Me miró confundida.

—Sí, es amigo mío, trabaja en... —no pude terminar la frase.

—Seattle —asentí.

—Sí, él es un gran tipo —ella apenas sonrió.

—No diría lo mismo de su hermana Rosalie, quizá no está con él —se encogió de hombros.

—Sale con mi hermano —reí.

— ¡Oh!, no quise, yo... —se avergonzó tanto.

—Descuida, yo tampoco la veo casi, así que soy neutral —ella asintió.

—No me gusta la cláusula 4, la que se refiere a la exportación a México, ni la 8 ni la 12 —espetó muy tranquila.

—Por el momento no podemos exportar, es un riesgo —le aclaré.

—A mí eso no me importa, ahí están los mejores clientes —me miró a los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero Emmet dice que es un riesgo —le dije y ella negó.

BPOV

Miré a Edward, claramente tenía un problema con Latinoamérica. Bufé, tenía que firmar. Esta firma para mí significaba que podía sacarle todo, tenía que hacerle saber que tenía el poder, pero sobre todo, podía saber cómo él mató a mi padre. Tomé un bolígrafo y firmé sin ganas.

—Pensé que... —no termino la frase.

—Mañana lo arreglaremos, buenas noches —suspiré y él se fue.

BPOV

Me desperté con la música de Nina. Me dolía un poco la cabeza, cogí una aspirina de mi buró y me la tomé inmediatamente.

Fui a ducharme, me relajé demasiado al sentir el agua caliente caer sobre mí. Repetí mi rutina de siempre, mi shampoo de fresas con moras no podia faltar. Salí de la ducha, me enredé en la toalla, fui hacia mi closet, tomé un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa amarilla de tirantes con pequeños detalles al frente muy elegante y escogí mis zapatos favoritos amarillos en pico, con 10 cm de altura.

Me cambié rápidamente, sequé mi cabello, tomé mi IPhone y le mandé un mensaje a Adam.

_"¿Ya estas aquí? De verdad que te necesito junto a mí. Bella"_

_"Ya lo estoy, te espero en el auto, Jaime nos llevará y por favor se dulce mi amor. Adam"_

Sonreí para mí misma y bajé las escaleras. Nina comía en la barra y aún traía su pijama.

— ¿Bells? Alice llamó, dijo que te vería al lado de su hermano y que va estar encantada de verte —asentí y ella siguió con lo suyo. Tome mi IPhone y subí al ascensor, al bajar del mismo noté a Adam. Adam era alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos negros muy lindos. Besó mis labios dulcemente.

—Bienvenida al trabajo —agaché la mirada y el sonrió. El viaje a la empresa de Edward fue en silencio, cuando llegamos fuimos a la sala de juntas en la cual estaba por supuesto su familia. Noté los cuadros de pinturas, algunas eran muy hermosas… hasta que noté a Ian y él me notó a mí.

Se acercó a mi silla y me levantó de mala gana, Adam miró el espectáculo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Me miró a los ojos.

—Eso a ti no te importa —espeté, miré hacia atrás.

—Claro que si Bells, o… ¿debería decirte Jella? —Sonrió con malicia.

—Eres un idiota —me enojé y crucé mis brazos.

—Te ves linda, mas no lo arruines, si lo haces me las cobraré Jellita bonita —acarició mi mentón y se fue. Lo odio, me hizo la vida infeliz.

Me senté a un lado de Adam, escuché atentamente la junta hasta que hablaron de México.

—Son los mejores clientes y lo saben —espeté.

—No podemos exportar por ahora —dijo Emmett convencido.

—Cullen —me dirigí a Edward.

—Swan, es lo que hay, acéptalo —me miró y se encogió de hombros, escuché a Ian reír.

—Bella tranquilízate, además no iremos a comprar algunos chicles—me enojé y tomé mi bolso.

—Firme, no hay más. Acepto —me senté y miré como transcurría el resto de la junta.

EPOV

No podía concentrarme en la junta, era absurda. Quería ver a Jella, aún recuerdo como gemía ante mis toques. Era absurdo, Emeli me había dado una foto de ella y no podía dejar de pensar en una prostituta, jamás me había sucedido algo así.

Miré a Ian sonreírle a Bella ¿Ellos se conocían? Ian se acercó a mi oído.

—Es una perra, no cederá —susurró. Miré a Bella.

— ¿De dónde la conoces? —Lo miré.

—Conozco a su familia. Fuimos juntos a la universidad, en Londres, toda una experta en literatura, aunque podría decir que su verdadera pasión es el baile —rió.

— ¿El baile? —Lo miré confundido.

—Sí, el baile ¿Recuerdas a esa chica de blanco con la que te fuiste el sábado pasado? —Asentí deliberadamente.

—Es Bella, le dicen Jella por honor a que baila muy bien —miró a Bella. Me quedé boquiabierto.

¿Ella era mi Jella?, ¿mi rico culo Jella? Tenía que saberlo ahora.

Cuando acabo la junta corrí hacia Bella, la jalé del codo, me miró de arriba abajo. Esos labios, ese aroma, es Jella, o mejor dicho, Bella.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Me miró confundida y se deshizo de mi agarre.

—Quiero hablar contigo, vamos a mi oficina —ella asintió. Fuimos a mi oficina, sabía ahora su secreto y tenía que saberlo manejar a la perfección.

— ¿Ahora qué, Cullen? —Me irritó su voz.

— ¿Quién es Stan? —Sonreí y me senté en la silla de presidencia, ella me miró confundida.

— ¿Stan? —Se acercó a mí.

—Sí, ¿quién es, Isabella?, ¿o debería decirte Jella? —Reí malvadamente, sabía su secreto y me las pagaría demasiado bien.

Me miró alarmada.

—No sé de que hablas —me dijo muy clara.

—Rico culo Jella —La miré de arriba abajo. Hoy se veía demasiado bien, esa blusa amarilla le asentaba perfecto. Tomé una pluma y me recargué en la silla.

Miró hacia otro lado, cerró la puerta con llave y caminó con decisión hacia mí.

— ¿Te acordaste? —Levantó una ceja.

—Sí, y ahora me dirás la verdad al respecto —le dije claramente.


	3. Chapter 3

ADVERTENCIA: Siempre es importante decir que este fic es calificación RATED M, por lo que leerás escenas de sexo explícito. Si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende no lo leas.

Capítulo dedicado a mi Beta, gracias por confiar en mí.

Soundtrack:

Casual Sex—My Darkest Days

Two Ways Street— Kimbra

Looks like Sex— Mike Posner

Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Capítulo 3: Time is Running Out**

Los sentimientos son absurdos y si piensas en el sexo de aquellos en los que se dirigen son una auténtica locura—Anónimo

BPOV:

—Y ahora mismo me dirás la verdad, Jella —miró hacia el botón de mi blusa.

Suspiré, lo más seguro era que Ian le haya dicho algo.

— ¿Te acordaste? —inquirí.

Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia mí, con ese andar codicioso y de gracia exacta. Se instaló frente a mí.

Nos miramos a los ojos, verde contra café, café contra verde, ambos hechos de veneno, de sentimientos opuestos. Nada va a ser igual.

—Por supuesto que lo recordé —sonrió, miró mis labios y puso su mano en mi cintura.

—No creo que sea el lugar —susurré contra sus labios, acercándome más.

—Yo creo que es el lugar perfecto —apenas fue audible hasta que estampó sus labios contra los míos. Llevé mis manos alrededor de cuello. El beso fue lleno de pasión, como el que nos habíamos dado en el club aquella noche del viernes.

Sentí cómo su lengua pedía permiso para entrar a mi boca, la dejé entrar sin ninguna resistencia o pena absoluta. Saboreé su sabor, era exquisito, un sabor casi exótico y de poca similitud a lo dulce, su sabor estaba lejos de serlo. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Miré hacia atrás y él sonrió.

Llamaron a la puerta enseguida, Edward se arregló la corbata.

—Toma asiento —susurró. No me senté y miré cómo abría la puerta. Era su secretaria.

—Catalina, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que primero llames? —dijo exaltado

—Edward perdóname, pero son los de la firma de Londres  
—dijo con voz suave pero firme.

—Okay, hazlos pasar apenas la señorita Swan se haya marchado, ¿te queda claro? —La miró a los ojos.

Catalina es delgada, con una estatura media, de ojos color azul, cabello negro y piel blanca. Sonrió y él le guiñó el ojo.

—Con permiso, Cullen —me levanté de la silla de cuero, acomodé mi suéter y salí por la puerta, no sin antes obtener un beso en la comisura de mis labios de parte de Edward. Lo miré confundida.

—Hasta luego, Bella —asentí.

Adam me esperaba en el lobby, tomé su mano y subimos al ascensor. Mi Iphone empezó a sonar con la canción "What the water gave me" de Florence & The Machine, era un mensaje de Edward.

"_Que tengas lindo día, Bella._

_Edward"_

Miré hacia atrás… ¿Cómo había conseguido mi número?

EPOV:

El día había sido demasiado atareado. Habíamos conseguido el contrato con el banco nacional de Londres, otro logro más para Cullen C.O. Eso venía con el tiempo, tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dije claramente y entró a la oficina mi adorada hermana. Me levanté, ella brincó hasta a mí y la abracé.

— ¡Oh! Gruñón mal humorado, te extrañe tanto. Francia es un lugar tranquilo comparado contigo —le sonreí por su falta de tacto hacia cómo me había llamado, para mi hermanita yo era "la bestia". La hice tomar asiento y me puse frente a ella.

—Así que dime, ¿cómo estuvo Francia?

—Oh, ¿qué te puedo decir? Maravilloso. Los fotógrafos igual de quisquillosos, pero lo que respecta a mí, fue simplemente grandioso tomar ese curso sobre la técnica de sombras y matices ante la cámara, fue la decisión más concreta que he tomado —sacó un papel de su bolsillo y me lo pasó.

Un reconcomiendo a su habilidades de fotografía, no debía de esperarse.

— ¿Esto me lo muestras para que vaya corriendo y compre tus fotografías? —Le enarqué una ceja

— ¡Oh! No, por supuesto que no. Mis fotografías forman parte de las paredes de tu departamento así como las de Emmett y el estudio de mamá —sonreí y ella sacó una fotografía.

Una buena, una vista de la torre Eiffel alumbrada por las maravillosas luces de de la oscuridad, simplemente magnífico. Se la devolví.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Miré hacia su largo cabello, lo había dejado crecer desde mi petición.

—Hace dos días. Visité a mamá y a papá —ella sonríe.

—Tu cabello es más largo —sugiero, asiente divertida.

—A Jasper le gusta —se sonroja.

Asiento, miro los papeles y firmo unos cuantos.

—Ed, ¿cómo esta Jane? —Me mira.

Sigo enfocado en mis papeles.

—Bien —asiente.

— ¿Tanya? —Medio sonríe.

—Perfecta —sigo firmando.

—Bueno, te dejo, tienes demasiado trabajo —asiento, se acerca a mí y planta un beso en mi mejilla, toma su bolso y sale de mi oficina.

BPOV:

Tomé rápidamente una ducha. Al salir de la misma, tomé unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, una blusa de tirantes de la bandera de Estados Unidos holgada y mis tenis converse grises, y corrí escaleras abajo.

—Une petite fille, a plus de soin on pourrait casser quelque chose —un temible pero no mal comportado regaño en francés de parte de Lola.

—Je le sens, Lola. N'a pas été celui-là une intention, pardonne-moi —me disculpe con mi mal francés. Tomé mi Iphone y las llaves de mi mini Cooper y abrí la puerta de mi departamento cuando…

— ¿Bella? —Volteé. Era Nina, quien traía sangre en sus manos.

Lola corrió a auxiliarla mientras yo tomaba el botiquín. Doy gracias al cielo de que Lola también sea una enfermera de Francia retirada con honores. Empezó a curar a Nina.

— ¿Qué acaso ustedes dos están locas? Bella casi cae de las escaleras y tu medio pierdes una mano —espetó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Logró curarla.

— ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? —Ella miró hacia abajo.

—Tomé mal las tijeras al momento de cortar unos jeans  
—sonrió.

Lola regresó con un vaso de agua para ambas.

—Écoutez-moi bien, ambas. No más accidentes, y más seguridad, entendu? —Nina asintió.

—Oui —sonrío.

—Et maintenant "andiamo" —reímos, sabíamos que se refería a que nos fuéramos de su cocina. Caminé y vi a Max comer de sus croquetas.

—Andamio, Max, andiamo —le señaló Lola y el mismo gruñó—. Perro mal educado, este recinto es mío, lo demás te pertenece —ella rió.

Y Max solo se echó a mirar.

— ¡Oh! ¿Ahora resulta que debo compartir mi cocina con Max? Hm, yo que por eso me divorcié —Max volteó la mirada y ladró.

—Está bien, pero habrá reglas —el perro la siguió y se puso a mirar.

Nina me miró.

—Bella… —no terminó la frase.

—Me besó, sabe que soy la del bar de mala muerte —acepté y tragué ruidosamente.

— ¿Verás a Stan? —Asentí como respuesta.

—Le llamaré para que venga y platiquemos los tres. Debo hallar una manera de que entres a su empresa —susurré.

Ella tomó su Black Berry y marcó el número de Stan poniéndolo en altavoz.

Tres pitidos y él contestó.

—Nina, hermana, ¡cuánto tiempo! —ella rió.

—Cállate tarado, apenas nos vimos ayer.

—Lo siento, _chula —_reí.

—Hey Stan, ¿puedes venir a la casa? —Nina detuvo su celular en la mano buena.

—Sí, por supuesto, me mandas a Jaime —rió.

— ¡Pervertido! Jaime no es soltero —ladró Nina.

—Okay, pero mándamelo, esta bizcochito —reí.

—Perfecto, lo haré —Nina colgó al poco tiempo. Mientras esperábamos a que llegara Stan, bañé a Max y puse algo de música. En todo el departamento se escuchaba fuerte y claro la canción "Ellie Gouldini" de Lights. Me hice una coleta y bajé las escaleras cuando vi a Stan abrazando a Nina.

— ¡Oh cariño!, todo estará bien, te lo aseguro —Nina se limpió las lágrimas dramáticamente. Stan me miró y agitó su mano constantemente como si hubiera visto a su fan.

—Luces increíble —terminé de bajar los últimos tres peldaños. —Lo sé, siempre luzco increíble, defecto de familia —sonrió y me abrazó, asentí lentamente.

— ¿Conseguiste algo? —Nos sentamos en la sala.

Nina sacó una carpeta de color azul marino y me la dio.

—Tenemos el pase a la empresa de Cullen C.O, está completo el proceso jurídico y el test anti-cuanta cosa quiera Edward —ella sonrió.

—Nina está adentro. Tú lo estás y mis amores también, pronto lo estaré yo —se encogió de hombros y ambos me miraron.

—Descuida, tiene más cola que le pisen que Ian —miré a Nina.

— ¿Sabes? Aún falta saber qué haremos en sí —les dije a ambos.

—Por ahora necesitamos estar los tres juntos. Después, iremos atacando poco a poco, eso incluye su empresa, su familia, su persona y hasta lo que no pudiera pertenecerle —sentenció.

Prontamente el aire cambio gracias a que sonaba una de las canciones de mi gusto personal**, "What Do You Take Me For?" de Pixie Lott ft. Pusha T. **

**Stan rió hasta que miró a mi perro.**

**— ****¿Qué demonios es eso? —gritó. Nina lo tomó y lo puso en la sala. **

**—****Es mi perro, se llama Max y esta encantado de conocerte, Stan —reí, el perro se acercó a él****, lo olió y después empezó a ladrarle.**

**—****Aleja eso de mí, me va a comer —Nina lo tomó y Max se calmó. **

**—****Es más amable que tú —acepté a regañadientes. **

Él se carcajeó y miró a Max. Este traía su peluche en la boca.

—Es lindo —arqueé una ceja— poca, esta guapísimo tu perro, ¿contenta? —Me miró.

—Satisfecha —di un gran respiro y me recargué en la sala.

EPOV:

Prendí la luz de mi casa y miré alrededor, estaba todo hecho un desastre.

Llamaría a Gil para que viniera a limpiar, en eso, sonó el teléfono de la casa. Dejé que tomara el mensaje la contestadora.

"_Hola, soy Edward, ahora no estoy en casa o no tengo ganas de contestarte, ya sabes que hacer"_. Me acomodé en la sala cuando llegó mi labrador Káiser. Le había puesto así porque me recordaba a mí. Sonó el mensaje de voz:

"_Hola amor, sé que no debo estar haciendo esto, pero debo recordarte que tenemos que cenar con mis padres dentro de dos días, que no se te olvide. Te amo. Bye_"

Otra vez Tanya, a ella también debería ponerle un alto, pero primero le pondré un alto a Jane. Me despedí de Káiser, me subí a mi camioneta, una Liberty. Le mandé un mensaje a Jane diciendo que la quería ver. Acabaría con esta mierda de una vez….

Estacioné mi camioneta cerca del parque donde vería a Jane.

Ya ahí, caminé hacia ella. Estaba sentada, traía su cabello agarrado en una coleta, vestido rosa corto y tacones blancos.

Se acercó a mí y besé sus labios, ella se sobresalto.

— ¿Quieres seguir con esto? —le espeté, ella asintió y tomó mi mano.

—Te pertenezco —susurró. Besé su frente.

—Quiero que sigamos siendo lo que sea que somos —acepté de mala gana, ella asintió y recargó su persona en mi pecho. Llevé mi mano por arriba de su espalda.

—Hay una condición —se limpió las lágrimas y me miró—.

Jode a Tanya, sácala de mi vida —me miró y besó mi mejilla.

Nos besamos apasionadamente, sentí como su lengua pedía más de mí y se lo di fácilmente. Nos separamos por falta de aire. La miré y ella acarició mi mejilla.

—Jódela y tendrás más de mí —sentencié.

—Lo haré, Eddie —sonrió.

Me despedí de ella y subí a mi camioneta. Iría a los Hampton y tenía en mente quien debería acompañarme.

BPOV:

Estábamos en la cocina teniendo un buen momento.

Stan aún no se llevaba con mi perro, pero era comprensible. Comíamos una rica lasaña, una de mis favoritas, platicábamos sobre nosotros y sobre lo mal que van algunas cosas, como el padre de Nina.

Era una maravillosa velada hasta que sonó mi IPhone, lo tomé y había un mensaje.

"_Hola, te recojo en 10, nos vamos a los Hampton. _

_Edward"_

Le enseñé el mensaje a Nina, me quitó el IPhone y empezó a teclear una posible respuesta. Sonrió y me lo regresó, vi en la pantalla que decía "message sent". Abrí el mensaje que Nina habría escrito.

"_de ninguna manera, diviértete solo como puedas c: "_

—Gracias —susurré, se levantó de hombros.

En eso llego Lola.

—Edward está en lobby —sentenció, Stan se levantó y gritó.

—Yo voy —tomé las llaves de mi departamento, salí del mismo y bajé las escaleras de servicio. Cuando llegué miré a Edward, estaba sentado hablando por teléfono.

—Te veo luego Dean —asintió y colgó—. ¿Lista? —Se acercó a mis dos pasos, retrocedí tres.

—Como te dije en el mensaje, no voy —moví la cabeza, se acercó otra vez a mí.

—Vas, porque vas o le diré a la prensa quien realmente eres —sentenció, volteé hacia atrás y me acerqué a él.

—Tú no dirás nada, porque si no, yo diré todo lo que sé, cuando digo que no voy, no voy —sonreí—, disfruta de los Hampton tú solo —hice un ademán con la mano.

Me jaló del codo, me acercó a él y estampó sus labios con los míos. Le respondí el beso porque realmente lo necesitaba. Había olvidado que tan hábil era para besar. Sentí su lengua pedir permiso y se lo accedí, sentí como la electricidad corría por mi cuerpo hasta que escuché como me gritaban.

— ¡BELLA! —me separé de Edward.

Era Adam, ¿en qué demonios me he metido?


	4. Chapter 4

ADVERTENCIA: Siempre es importante decir que este fic es calificación RATED M, por lo que leerás escenas de sexo explícito. Si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende, no lo leas.

Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Betas FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas personas que han puesto "Una Gota en el Océano" como favorito. Gracias.

Como siempre la advertencia aquí arriba, felicitaciones a todos por que han logrado lo que se proponen y espero que les guste.

Capitulo 4: Cada Mentira

"Fuimos hechos para herir"

BPOV:

¿En qué demonios me había metido?

Miré a Edward de mala gana y corrí hacia Adam, él me miró con dolor en sus ojos. Intenté tocarlo, pero se apartó.

—No puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo  
—sentenció. Miró hacia otro lado y tomó mi mano donde llevaba mi anillo de promesa—. Esto ya no significa nada, entiéndelo. Eres basura, no vales la pena, no lo suficiente para arriesgarlo todo —dejó de tocarme.

—Adam, cariño, no es así —intenté justificarme lo mejor que podía. Se alejó de mí y caminó hacia la puerta, caminé detrás de él.

—Hey, escucha... Yo… Demonios —balbuceé. Volteó y me señaló.

—Creí que podríamos ser felices juntos, creí que serías perfecta para mí en el mejor sentido, pero lo que has creado en tu alma es atroz, es odio puro. Bella, tomémonos un tiempo, después hablamos —me besó la frente y tomó un taxi.

Entré al edificio y presioné el botón del ascensor, esperé pacientemente hasta que llegó. Ya adentro del mismo, saqué mi IPhone y empecé a teclear desesperadamente.

"_Hablemos de una vez, yo te veo pero tú no ves. _

_Bella"_

Cuando salí del ascensor, miré a Nina. Al lado de ella estaba Edward. Maldito idiota. Por él casi mi compromiso se va para la chucha y más allá de la misma. Rodé los ojos, dejé mi IPhone en la mesa y me crucé de brazos.

Idiota, hipócrita, egocéntrico, quita-todo, asesino, etcétera. Es lo único que veía en él. Lo odio, no solamente por el hecho de que torturó y mató a mi padre, también por el hecho de que casi acaba todo con mi prometido.

Mi celular vibró, era un WhatsApp de Adam.

"_¿quieres hablar? Niégalo todo, dime que él fue quién te besó"_

Suspiré y tecleé lo más rápido posible.

_Bella:_

_Baby, él fue quién me besó, lo juro. No soy tan idiota como para dejar lo nuestro._

_Adam:_

_Okay, te creo._

_Bella:_

_C: thanks._

_Adam:_

_Está bien, te amo._

Bella:

_Lo mismo._

Sonreí.

Nina rió. Al parecer, ella y Edward, se llevan demasiado bien.

—Si me vuelves a besar enfrente de mi prometido te rompo la cara, ¿de acuerdo? —enarqué una ceja, Edward asintió. Nina suspiró.

—Los dejaré solos —ella se marchó.

Edward se acercó a mí.

—Luces molesta —marcó lo obvio, reí sarcásticamente.

— ¿Crees? O sea, no entiendo cuál es tu punto acá —se acercó a mí y besó mis labios dulcemente.

— ¿Enojada aún? —negué, él se levantó del sofá, me extendió sus manos y las tomé sin renegar o maldecir por dentro.

— ¿Vendrás a los Hampton? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—No, gracias —sonreí y él besó mi cuello.

—Nos vemos, Bella —asentí y salió del departamento.

Demasiada formalidad hasta para mí.

Caminé hasta el balcón y miré lo increíble que Los Ángeles podía ser.

BPOV:

Día tras día, se sacrifica un segundo de existencia poderosa que nos hace derrumbarnos acerca de lo que fuimos y como debimos amar, eso me lo repetía mi padre cada vez que olvidaba en quien me había convertido.

Algunos dicen que uno es quien es por consecuencia a su pasado, que los hicieron o crearon quienes son y quienes no son. Bueno, yo soy quien soy por mi padre.

Sábado por la tarde, uno espera ir a alguna clase de bar o club, cerca de Beverly Hills o muy lejos del Este de Los Ángeles. Yo simplemente quiero una buena noche, un pobre bar, músicos de la calle, existencia no vital acerca del dinero que mueve hasta el más mínimo grano de arena. Eso es lo que yo buscaba y a lo cual no tenía acceso, a menos que fuera alguien más. Nina tenía el acceso gracias a que se mantuvo de bajo perfil, yo no. Apesta.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Lola. Siempre se marchaba por la noche para visitar a su hija, me despedí de ella.

Me senté en el sofá y tomé el control remoto, busqué hasta escasas las 7 de la noche algo que mirar o hacer el simple zapping, algo que no obtuve con mucho éxito. Tomé mi IPhone, un nuevo correo de las empresas productoras y un par de Balenciaga, otro par de FOREVER 21. Todas estas empresas manejaban mi ropa, la cual conseguía por el solo hecho de promocionarlas. Volteé atrás y miré a Nina bajar. Traía un blazer negro, cabello recogido y zapatillas.

—Chao, nos vemos más tarde —se acercó a mí y tomó su BlackBerry.

—Okay — ella asintió y se marchó.

Me había quedado, hum… S-O-L-A.

EPOV:

Estaba en casa de Tanya escuchando el mentado discurso de cada maldito año.

"Señores ha sido un placer y una absoluta delicia bla, bla, bla, bla, como siempre debo felicitar al equipo, a la colaboración de bla, bla, bla y gracias por estar esta noche bla, bla, bla", y lo que sea que siguiera después de ello. Odio este tipo de reuniones.

Alice apretó mi mano y sonrió.

—Hablé con Bella —susurró.

Volteé a mirarla haciéndole una posible invitación de que continuara.

—Ella es genial, me reuniré en su oficina el martes por la tarde —golpeó la mesa y me miró entusiasmada.

Sonreí, recordar haberla besado enfrente del tarado de su novio era un disguste personal que me gustaba recordar. Mis padres nos miraron y reímos mutuamente.

—Cuida a mi chica —atiné a decir, Alice se tapó la boca e hizo berrinche.

Emmett nos miró y se acercó a nosotros.

—Hey, después de esta cosa, como quieran llamarla, ¿nos vamos a un bar? —propuso, ambos asentimos.

La "reunión" duró aproximadamente dos horas y media, las cuales odié. Estábamos saliendo de la casa, cuando miré a Jane, ella estaba usando un vestido azul corto, un abrigo negro por debajo de las rodillas y tacones. Se acercó a mí.

—Hola —me dijo Jane.

—Hola —susurré, se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

—Nos vemos luego, Ed —me guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Esto podía ponerse peor sino pongo un alto.

IPOV:

Si en algo estaba de acuerdo acerca del hecho de arrebatar la vida o algún objeto material, era el hecho de poder hacerlo con las propias manos, y disfrutar el placer de cómo era que alguien pidiera piedad. Hace años, este sentido maquiavélico me horrorizaba, pero ahora que he experimentado, el mismo me parece el hecho más cercano al éxtasis. Excepto por el hecho del éxtasis que podría provocar Bella Swan.

Esto me hacía recordar sobre el hecho de que ella aún me debía algo. Bueno, exceptuando la parte en la que maté a su padre silenciosamente. Eso era puro hecho de compasión. Reí ruidosamente, probé un poco de mi coñac y miré a Nina, ella levantó una ceja y se acercó a mí con paso sigiloso.

—Ella no sospecha de mí —susurró y acarició mi hombro.

—Lo sé, es bueno saber que hay algo podrido aún en ti  
—acepté.

—Bella me debe más de lo que piensas, y saber acerca de sus planes para matar a Edward Cullen es simplemente un hecho de pobreza pura —besó mi cuello.

Me volteé a mirarla.

—Ella no puede saber que fui yo quien mató a su padre, tampoco sabrá quién mató a Adam después de esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —le sonreí, ella asintió.

— ¿Cuándo matarás a Adam? —se acercó a la mesa y me dio una vista de su cuerpo semidesnudo.

—Pronto —logré articular.

Nina sonrió y siguió el camino hacia mi habitación.

— ¿Me acompañas? —preguntó inocentemente. Me acerqué a ella.

EPOV:

Lucía mejor que nunca.

El bar era parte de mi pasado, era el hecho de escuchar un poco de rock alternativo y embriagarme, aunque este no era el caso. Estaba con mis hermanos y sus respectivas parejas, escuchábamos una canción demasiado indie "Your Biggest Fan" de Never Shout Never, creo que ese era el nombre de la canción si mal no recordaba. Muchos la cantaban como si fuera un himno de melancolía, pero sobre todo de amor puro, escondido debajo de unos lentes y una pila de libros de la Universidad o la Preparatoria. Me uní a ellos en el estribillo, ya que era pegajoso. En ese instante en el que terminó la canción, se acercó un chico a la mesa y saludó a Alice.

—Stan —gritó Alice por sobre encima de la música, este la sacudió un poco y besó su mejilla.

Ambos se giraron hacia nosotros, Alice rió.

—Chicos, les presento a Stan, él fue mi compañero en la Universidad de Arte en París, y es una alegría volver a verlo  
—dijo Alice hacia el grupo, nos paramos a saludarlo.

—Stan Nicholas —dijo en un tono casual.

Alice nos presentó a cada uno de nosotros. Como hecho pertinente que daba la situación, se unió a nosotros.

A él yo lo conocía, pero, ¿de dónde?

Intenté recordar todo, y lo hice, logré saber de dónde conocía a Stan.

De esa noche en el bar, él fue quien llamó a Bella antes de que tuviéramos algo de acción.

—Stan, ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte? —inquirí.

Él se volteó a mirarme.

—Sí —aceptó.

— ¿Dónde? —pedí.

—Bar, con Em —sonrió.

Asentí. Ahora sabía de dónde provenía Stan.

IPOV:

Lejos de lo que llaman Nokia Theater, o más cerca de lo que llaman frontera de algún estado del que sea en que estuviéramos, estaba el cuerpo de Adam sin vida, sin un rastro de evidencia, sin una pisca de asesinato. Él yacía tendido en el suelo con un billete de 20 dólares.

Me acerqué a mi motocicleta y manejé lejos de la escena del crimen.

Prepárate Bella Swan, que todo lo que te ha pertenecido te lo arrebataré con el solo hecho de respirar. Ya no tenemos 16 y 17, donde tú eras más que una simple chica que se escondía detrás de ropa holgada y anteojos de lectura. Yo ya no tengo la timidez de decirte "te quiero ahora", porque estas simples palabras me robaban el aliento. Tengo 23 ahora, soy más maduro y menos sensible. Isabella Swan me debes tres cosas:

Primero, una noche de locura.

Segundo, tu respiración agitada.

Y tercero, 3.5 millones de dólares si quieres a Edward Cullen vivo.

**Porque yo, a diferencia de ella, sabía que se enamoraría de él como una tonta adolescente, sabía que ella le daría acceso a lo que pocos teníamos: Su alma.**

BPOV:

Me había cambiado de ropa totalmente, me había puesto unas mayas negras de danza, medias puntas y una blusa amarilla de tirantes delgada. Estaba ensayando algunas rutinas de ballet. Aunque ya no tenía la misma habilidad que antes, pero el cuerpo que ahora tengo solo se debía a la danza. Además de que me sentía demasiado a gusto con este tipo de ropa, me hacía sentir libre. Como si bailara la canción "Landscape" de Florence & The Machine, una clase de himno para esas almas perdidas en la oscuridad, bendecidas por las sombras, pero arrebatadas para ser corrompidas por el hecho de algo puro y a la cual pocos teníamos acceso.

Decidí crear una pobre imitación de rutina con esta canción, la cual no andaba nada mal para mi gusto. No era una profesional, pero tampoco una mala bailarina que desecha sus raíces así por no más.

Puse la música a todo volumen, bajé a la cocina y me preparé un sándwich de pollo con jugo de piña. Estaba comiendo mientras que Max hacía lo mismo. Cuando acabé, lavé el plato mientras seguía bailando, bailé hasta el balcón y cerré las persianas por completo.

Subí las escaleras, tomé una ducha rápida, y al salir de la misma, me puse unos shorts cortos con elástico verde y una blusa de tirantes verde, encima de la cual me puse otra más delgada por si tenía frio en la noche. Llamé a Max, mas no respondía, corrí escaleras abajo y lo encontré dormido encima de la sala, con su peluche de jirafa entre sus patas. Sonreí, tomé a mi cachorro y a su fiel amigo. Subí las escaleras con él entre mis manos y lo puse en la cama. Cuando me disponía a retirarme a dormir tocaron la puerta. Maldije.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, cuando estaba en el último escalón me alcancé a lastimar el tobillo, lo sobé un poco y abrí la puerta.

¿Qué demonios hacía él aquí? Dios, ¿qué he hecho mal para merecer esto?

Miré hacia al techo intentando tener respuesta alguna.

—Hola, Bella —saludó Ian.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté mordaz.

—Saludando a mi amiga —sonrió con hipocresía.

—Ya lo hiciste, ahora márchate — señalé la puerta con entusiasmo.

Ian entró a mi departamento, lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Hermoso, ¿lo decoraste? —me miró a los ojos.

—No —respondí de mala gana.

—Un toque muy indie, excepto por el balcón, muy renacentista —dijo él con admiración, hice un par de malas caras pero pareció no reconocerlas.

— ¿Mascota? —se dirigió a mí.

— ¡Que te importa!, vete —renegué

—Interesante, ¿huéspedes? —caminó hacia la cocina.

—Al carajo, Ian —lo miré a los ojos.

—Eso imaginé —evadió lo que dije y se acercó al balcón, lo seguí.

—Hermosa vista —susurró y llevó sus manos a los bolsillos.

—La mejor, largo —_segundo round y ahí vamos_ pensé para mí misma.

—No, deseo algo de té, ¿y Natalia? —me sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¡No está!, ¡no vive!, ¡se murió! —grité con desesperación.

Él rió y se acomodó en el sofá, lo miré de mala gana.

—Ian ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de marcharte? —dije sutilmente.

—Por supuesto que _no_ —rió.

Tocaron a la puerta y me apresuré a abrir, era un oficial de policía, lo miré de arriba abajo.

— ¿Señorita Swan? —me llamó.

— ¿Diga? —susurré y me crucé de brazos.

— ¿Es usted la prometida de Adam Brody? —miró alguna de sus notas.

—Sí, ¿sucede algo? —pregunté con total sinceridad. ¿Qué le paso a Adam? El policía se permitió pasar a mi departamento.

—Es mejor que tome asiento —me ordenó.

— ¿Podrías irte? —me dirigí a Ian, él asintió, levantó sus manos y se marchó de inmediato.

Cerré la puerta cuando él se fue y miré al oficial.

—Señorita Swan, lamento ser portador de malas noticias, pero esto es vital para cada investigación —sonrió y tomó una pluma.

Me crucé de brazos.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio al Señor Brody? —lo dijo como si lo hubiera preguntado cientos de veces.

—Esta mañana —logré articular.

—Excelente. Señorita Swan, ¿sería tan amable de mañana ir a la morgue? —me miró el oficial con absoluto respeto.

— ¿Disculpe? —tragué ruidosamente.

—Lo que escucho —susurró el oficial.

Asentí.

—Que tenga buenas noches —murmuró.

Me senté en la sala, no recuerdo en que momento se marchó, en que instante lo hizo. Lo último que recuerdo es a Edward cargándome a mi habitación llamando a alguien, después me sucumbí en un sueño molesto lleno de pesadillas en el cual logré mirar a mi padre, el cual solo me advertía de que algo malo pasaría. No logré dormir demasiado, me levantaba con gritos o con una desesperación de no poder respirar.

Cuando desperté eran las 10 de la mañana y era lunes, me cambié, me puse una falda negra y una blusa amarilla con holanes sutiles en el frente, zapatos de tacón negros con una raya amarilla en el tacón del mismo. Me hice una coleta con un listón amarillo y tomé mi bolso Balenciaga. Bajé las escaleras y encontré a Jaime al pie de la puerta.

—Buenos días, Bella —saludó mi guardaespaldas, chofer y amigo.

—Hola —sonreí.

—De verdad que lo lamento —tomó mi mano y asentí.

—Descuida —susurré.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó dulcemente.

—Sí —susurré.

Salimos del departamento, subí a la camioneta en la parte trasera, acomodé mi cabello y miré hacia la nada.

No estaba más comprometida, no estaba más con alguien, porque Adam estaba muerto desde hace dos meses.

Hace un mes que no veo a Edward, desde la trágica muerte de mi prometido. Hoy estaría presente en la junta que él expondría.

Entré a la empresa, las secretarias me miraban con recelo. Entré a la sala de juntas de Cullen C.O.

—Señores —logré atinar a decir, todos se pararon y me recibieron. Me senté en mi lugar, acomodé mi ropa y pedí un té.

Al poco tiempo se presentó Edward al lado de uno de sus guardaespaldas. Lucía un traje con un toque al estilo modelo de Gucci, nos miramos y el sonrió.

—Señores —miró hacia la sala de juntas, se sentó al mi lado—. Swan —susurró, asentí.

Y empezó la junta, apagaron la luz y comenzó la proyección. Edward me miró por debajo de las luces, cuando todos se distrajeron besó mis labios dulcemente.

—En mi departamento a las 8, te espero Swan —mordió mi cuello, y se levantó a continuar la presentación.

Una encantadora propuesta que no rechazaría.

BPOV:

Estaba en mi casa arreglándome para encontrarme con Edward. Me decidí por unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa holgada blanca, la cual amarré, y un suéter gris con capucha, sin cierre y con el logo de la UCLA. Tomé mis tenis azul marino converse y mi IPhone, y me despedí de Max.

—Que empiece el show —sonreí.

Subí al Mercedes de Edward y me miró. Me arrebató el aliento con uno de sus alientos.

—Espero que estés lista, porque no soy de los que esperan  
—dijo mirando hacia el camino.

—Promesas, Cullen —susurré con arrogancia.

—Las cuales estoy dispuesto a cumplir, pero sobre todo para complacer e infligir placer Swan —susurró cerca de mis labios, mordí su labio inferior.

Arrancó el Mercedes, no sabe lo que le espera…

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, dejen reviews. Las/los quiero y nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5: Sick and Twisted Affair_

ADVERTENCIA: Siempre es importante decir que este fic es calificación RATED M, por lo que leerás escenas de sexo explícito. Si eres menor de edad, no te gusta o te ofende, no lo leas.

Capítulo dedicado a: Mi Beta, gracias por darme la fuerza para continuar: D

Dejen reviews por fis.

Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona (Xarito Herondale), Betas FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

"Somos el capricho de lo que sentimos".

BPOV:

El camino fue largo. Su casa quedaba a las fueras del Este de Los Ángeles, una adquisición arquitectónica en su esplendor.

Bajé de su auto con cuidado, ya que había unas cuantas piedras que formaban un camino muy elegante. Aprecié el lugar: grandes jardines, las paredes pintadas de blanco y unos cuantos ventanales.

— ¿Entramos? —preguntó, desviándome de mi ensoñación. Asentí.

Él abrió la puerta de estilo griego.

—Adelante —pronunció.

Entré al living, era de un estilo moderno, muebles con colores neutros. Miré alrededor, todo iba cambiando de acuerdo a la estancia en la que te encontrabas. Edward me miraba absorto.

— ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? —pregunté a le defensiva cruzándome de brazos.

—Para que te olvidaras de Adam y lo dejaras muy atrás —contestó acercándose a mí. Di un paso atrás.

—Todo esto no se me hace… hum, de buena fe —sugerí.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Swan. ¿Un trago? —preguntó acercándose a la mesa de vinos.

—Ni siquiera son las 12 —susurré impactada.

—Disfrútalo, Swan, que nada dura lo que deseamos —dijo.

Hice una mueca y me senté en el sofá cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Conociste a mi padre? —dije de mala gana.

—No, jamás he oído hablar de él. —Tomó un trago de su vodka.

— ¿Jamás? —Me senté a su lado, él asintió.

Raro.

Marcador:  
Swan 0 - Cullen 1.

Sacó un control remoto y marcó el número 2. Empezó a sonar la canción de Closer "Kings Of Leon". Tomó otro trago de su vodka y me miró.

—Bella, ¿por qué te querías casar con Adam?

—Porque sí, eso a ti no te importa. —Le guiñé un ojo mientras me levantaba del sofá, él me siguió con la mirada.

—Sí me importa —contestó serio.

—No, no lo hace. —Crucé mis brazos.

—Sí lo hace. —Se levantó del sofá y me enfrentó con sus ojos verdes escarlata.

—Porque sí —sentencié.

Tomó mi muñeca y me acercó a su cuerpo. Aspiré su fragancia embriagándome de ella como una adicta. Él sonrió satisfecho.

—Vas a rogar —rio.

—No lo creo, Cullen. —Sonreí y me alejé caminando hasta la puerta—. ¿Me llevas de vuelta? —Él asintió.

IPOV:

Quedaba poco tiempo, unos instantes y Swan llegaría gritando, jurando que ella estaba borracha, que no era lo que deseaba hacer. Reí.

Ella se había acostado conmigo, y de eso no había duda. Bella aventó la puerta y me miró, lucía hermosa con ese vestido azul marino de una sola manga y tacones negros.

Se acercó a mi escritorio.

—No sucedió nada —sentenció.

—No lo creo, Bella. —Agarré su mandíbula para acercarla hacia mí, pero ella quitó mi mano.

— ¡NO PASO N-A-D-A! —gritó.

—Si tú lo dices. —Le sonreí.

—Lo digo yo, y tú lo vas a cerciorar, no paso nada. Repítelo, Ian, o te pateo el trasero. —Acarició mi entrepierna.

—No paso nada, Bella. —Reí.

Se alejó de mi escritorio.

—Buen día —dijo dándose la vuelta y salió de mi oficina. Miré como caminaba cabreada por lo que había pasado, pero era su culpa, ella juró que Edward no le daba lo que quería… bueno, ahí yo estaba para consolarla.

*Flashback*

Eran escasas las 12 de la noche, estaba esperando mi último trago antes de retirarme cuando miré a mi lado y vi a Bella luciendo muy elegante, pero no para un bar.

—Una piña colada, por favor —pidió.

Me dieron mi trago y me acerqué a ella. Refunfuñó cuando me vio.

—No estoy de humor —sonrió.

—Ni yo lo estoy. ¿Qué paso?

Me miró y sonrió. Suplantó las palabras por besos febriles, respondí aquello. Sabía a qué se refería con esto, lo hacía seguido.

Esto no terminaría jamás bien.

Me jaló hacia ella, sentí como su lengua se apoderaba de mí, la dejé entrar. Nos sumergimos en besos y caricias.

De mala suerte se separó de mí, tomó mi mano y subimos a su auto. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y seguimos besándonos como antes. Quitó mi camisa y la aventó atrás, yo la tomé por la cintura, la puse encima de mí y empecé a desabotonar su blusa. Ella empezó a reír y me miró, sus ojos negros por la excitación.

Mordí su cuello, lo besé y me deshice de su camisa, al igual que de su sostén. Mordí su pecho, ella gimió y arqueó su espalda, se deshizo de mi fajo, abrió de una mi pantalón y acarició mi entrepierna. Subí su falda, hice a un lado sus bragas sin quitárselas, bajé mi bóxer y entré en ella en una sola estocada. Gritó fuertemente y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, sujeté bien su cintura y di varias estocadas hasta que ambos nos corrimos.

*Fin de Flashback*

Y yo que creía que no volveríamos a tener nada casual por un tiempo. Edward entró a mi oficina.

—Necesito que estés listo, tenemos problema con el banco en China  
—dijo y se marchó, ya pronto le llegaría el chisme.

BPOV:

_2 días después:_

Miré a Edward, él sonrió y continuó dando las explicaciones del proyecto "Marketing en Australia". Todo parecía tan normal, tan bien… Se sentó a mi lado e Ian siguió con la presentación.

—Luces hermosa. —Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Ajá, lo que digas —sonreí.

Acarició mi pierna lentamente haciendo círculos, después de arriba abajo, subió un poco mi vestido de holanes morado por la ocasión, y siguió hasta que estuvo cerca de mis bragas. Lo miré, él asintió a lo que exponía Ian, me acerqué a su oído.

—Deja de hacer eso —murmuré.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Se hizo el tonto.

—Tú sabes qué —le sonreí.

—No, en realidad no sé a qué te refieres —me guiñó un ojo.

Siguió haciendo lo mismo, solo que esta vez fue hacia mi centro y lo empezó a masajear haciendo círculos de arriba abajo, se sentía tan bien… Los demás parecían tan concentrados en la presentación que Edward se apoderó de la distracción de ellos para besar mi cuello, me volteé con él y besé sus labios.

—Vamos a mi oficina —susurró.

—Pero, ¿y la presentación? —pregunté.

— ¿Crees que me importa? —Rio y siguió con lo suyo.

Gemí bajito y mordí mi labio.

Tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a su oficina, cuando entramos a la misma cerró la puerta detrás de él. Por supuesto sus manos fueron hacia mis caderas.

—Me enteré de que tú e Ian tuvieron sexo —murmuró cerca de mi oído, me puse rígida y escuché con atención.

—Pero hoy le demostraremos quien manda. —Mordió mi cuello y me volteó hacia él, estampé mis labios contra los suyos, me llevó hacia el escritorio, aventó todas las cosas y me sentó sobre él.

—El fuego quema, el viento procrea, pero tú y yo, nena, somos agua… — susurró contra mis labios, estábamos tan cerca.

—Ambos destruimos. —Tan cerca, solo un beso y todo empezaría…

**· Sé que es corto, pero el bueno es él que viene. Quiero**** REVIEWS·**


End file.
